Talk:The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller
End of quest When you finally return the horn to high hrotahgar, but is it thw other greybeards say to you? 01:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Confusing acronyms/shorthand I've encountered the term "AOE" in the walkthrough and I have no idea what it could possibly mean. Walkthroughs should be clear of such confusing terms as players who need the walkthrough probably won't know Skyrim and the mechanics behind it inside-out and should probably just be left in terms friendly to new players. If someone knows what it could stand for, could they edit it? Tehruefulaxe (talk) 03:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Only the Headmaster grey beard says anything, and AOE stands for area of effect. If you think about it in the context, its kinda hard not to get area of effect 15:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Delphine attacks me when i return to Riverwood and i cant complete the main quest! How can i make her stop? if you are a vampire you need to feed because if you don't they can see that you are a vampire and will try to kill you. And also maybe she'll be like a guard and stop attacking if you sheath you'r weapon. Allie711 11:48 6/21/12 Using Console Commands The quest glitched up a bit for me so going with this walkthrough, I used console commands to finish the quest and then I used console commands to learn the last word of the Unrelenting Force shout. But now, I don't know how to start the next quest. And I don't want to have to go through the quest again cuz the spiders in it scared me, I am arachnophobic. I used the BearSpider mod to change all the spiders into bears so i don't get freaked out but the webs and the sacs and the other stuff still scares me.. 20:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Battle do i just let them kill each other Yes. Or you can make the decision to join the fight. I personally love fighting because it gets my skill level up but you can do either. Allie711 11:43 6/21/12 Weird AI? Weird?? It seems that my Delphine is stuck in Farengar's room after the Bleak Falls Barrow quest. I markfordelete'd this delphine and spawned a Delphine in Sleeping Giant Inn, there is an option to rent an attic room, but she won't come in. I tried using the setstage MQ105Ustengrav 60 but it does nothing. Help? Cruxizer (talk) 18:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) help me fix this ok so the quest glitched and the note isn't in my inventory or in the stone hand. its making the quest incompleteable and idk how to fix it. I know this may make me sound really stupid but i have no idea what console commands r or if they will help this situation. please help Allie711 8:47 a.m. 6/20/12 : I'm not really familiar with console commands either but would loading a save help? If you know how to at least enter console commands, "setstage MQ105Ustengrav" will complete the quest. BigGayLawyer (talk) 13:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC)